Torn in Two
by xXFrostedflakesXx
Summary: Tak's back, but her plan isn't going to go as smooth as she planned.   DaTR, ZaTR, minor cussing, written by Nightflower. R&R please.
1. Tak

**First fanfiction ^_^ Let me know if it's any good or not. Anyways, it's ZaTR and TaDR :P**

**Written by Elli.**

* * *

Tak. The hot-tempered, out-for-revenge, female Irken. Out to steal my mission, torture me some, and steal my mission. For years she's been set out to get revenge on me. Sure, she's clever and cunning, no one could deny that, but she's bitter and vicious. Just because of that puny accident _years _ago, all that's on her miniscule mind is revenge, revenge, revenge.

* * *

Tak. The intelligent, Zim-hating _Irken. _Sure, she's an alien. But something about her always nags the back of my mind everyday. She's not an ordinary alien. She hates Zim, makes good jokes, and well, is pretty cute. It's not like me to have a crush, let alone on an alien, but there's something about Tak that engulfs my mind every second.

* * *

I was on the move. _Finally! I can take Zim's mission! _I thought, my face emitting a devilish smile. I walked into the classroom, clearing my throat.

It was the same as the last time I saw it. Ms. Bitters was sitting at her desk, her bony fingers intertwined. I sauntered forward to greet the teacher.

"Hello, Tak." Ms. Bitters said in her usual raspy tone. I nodded slightly, and scanned the room for my old seat behind Dib. _Dib. _I thought, my lips smiling slightly. He was sitting in his desk, twirling his thumbs, oblivious to me. That was, until, Ms. Bitters stood up.

"Class," she said. "Tak is back." The black-haired boy immediately looked up, his eyes widening. His gaze flickered from me to the floor multiple times. I couldn't help but smile. _Same old nerdy Dib. _I thought, taking my seat. I was well aware of pale purple eyes burning into my back. _Zim. _I thought bitterly. I clenched my fists. He. Would. Pay.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter's really short :P R&R please!**


	2. Conversation

**Oh look. A chapter. Maybe I'm not so lazy after all ^_^**

**Tak: *slap* **

* * *

The minute the bell rang I ran out of the classroom. It was Tak! Tak! I had to get home as fast as I could…

"Hello, _Zim."_ A sneering voice said. I gulped, and looked ahead. It was her. Dark purple-blue hair and pale skin. Shadowy clothing and a "dumbed-down" voice.

"Tak!" I hissed. "What are you doing here?" Tak laughed, high and menacing.

"What do you _think, _Zim?" she sneered. I rolled my eyes, although I was panicking inside.

"Take _my _mission?" I said dryly. Tak's eyes glared at me.

"You do realize that the Tallest sent you here _to get rid of you?"_ Tak sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Lies!" I screamed. I whipped around and ran home.

* * *

I peered around the corner in pursuit of the disguised Irken. There she was, looking around, and then she headed off. I quietly followed her. _What's she going to do? _I thought. She rounded a corner, and I followed, stride for stride. She suddenly stopped, and looked around.

"Dib! I know you're here!" Tak yelled. My heart skipped a beat. I cautiously walked out of the bush I was hiding in. There stood Tak, her eyes flashing.

"Dib."

"Tak." I said calmly, although I was shaking inside. _What do I say? What do I do? She's an Irken! _My thoughts were racing at a million miles. Tak raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't seen you in a while." She said. I rocked back and forth on my feet. Why was I feeling this way? I've never felt something like this in my life. It was lust mixed with frustration and anger.

* * *

He seemed so nervous it was almost funny. Scratch that, it _was _funny to see Dib teetering back and forth, his eyes flashing back and forth. Finally, he spoke.

"You're an Irken." he said, looking up. I could see the hindrance in the light brown eyes. I scoffed.

"Obviously. But if you tell anyone, I'm gonna probe you." I sneered, my voice cracking with amusement. Dib rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure if Irkens probe. Unless Zim has a hidden stick somewhere." I said, my voice flat. Tak laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**NOTE: I have a new story up, written by me and Xena. It's called M e T a M o R p H o S i S. For each review that story gets, this story will get an update, and vice versa :3 So if you want the next chapter of Torn in Two, review, review, review!**


End file.
